User talk:JordanKennethBird2001011
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User blog:JordanKennethBird2001011/National Express West Midlands Buses! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:26, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Will you stop posting the same measse over and over again? Walsall 2112 BX 12 DFF Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R629CA155326 Wright Eclipse B43F AG333 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2113 BX 12 DFG Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R625CA155405 Wright Eclipse B43F AG334 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2114 BX 12 DFJ Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R629CA155438 Wright Eclipse B43F AG335 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2115 BX 12 DFK Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R624CA155184 Wright Eclipse B43F AG276 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2116 BX 12 DFL Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R624CA155203 Wright Eclipse B43F AG277 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2117 BX 12 DFN Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R626CA155381 Wright Eclipse B43F AG278 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2118 BX 12 DFO Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R628CA155530 Wright Eclipse B43F AG336 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2119 BX 12 DFP Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R62XCA155531 Wright Eclipse B43F AG337 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2120 BX 12 DFU Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R628CA155382 Wright Eclipse B43F AG279 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2121 BX 12 DFV Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R621CA155434 Wright Eclipse B43F AG280 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2122 BX 12 DFY Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R621CA155451 Wright Eclipse B43F AG281 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2123 BX 12 DFZ Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R623CA155726 Wright Eclipse B43F AG338 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2124 BX 12 DGE Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R621CA155725 Wright Eclipse B43F AG339 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2125 BX 12 DGF Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R627CA155437 Wright Eclipse B43F AG340 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2126 BX 12 DGO Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R627CA155485 Wright Eclipse B43F AG341 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2127 BX 12 DGU Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R620CA155800 Wright Eclipse B43F AG342 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2128 BX 12 DGV Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R62XCA155433 Wright Eclipse B43F AG282 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2129 BX 12 DGY Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R623CA155404 Wright Eclipse B43F AG283 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2130 BX 12 DGZ Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R621CA155482 Wright Eclipse B43F AG284 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2131 BX 12 DHA Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R62XCA156016 Wright Eclipse B43F AG301 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2132 BX 12 DHC Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R626CA156014 Wright Eclipse B43F AG302 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 2133 BX 12 DHD Volvo B7RLE YV3R6R627CA155938 Wright Eclipse B43F AG343 WMB livery - 31/32 route branded Walsall 1881 BX 09 OZH Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863513 Scania Omnilink B43F 413800 34/39 route branded - Naankee Kaur Walsall 1882 BX 09 OZJ Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863508 Scania Omnilink B43F 413801 34/39 route branded - Lexi Walsall 1883 BX 09 OZK Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863476 Scania Omnilink B43F 413802 34/39 route branded Walsall 1884 BX 09 OZL Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863608 Scania Omnilink B43F 413803 34/39 route branded - Chloe Elizabeth Walsall 1885 BX 09 OZM Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863680 Scania Omnilink B43F 413804 34/39 route branded - Pauline Ann Walsall 1886 BX 09 OZN Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863644 Scania Omnilink B43F 413964 34/39 route branded - Lindsay Marie Walsall 1887 BX 09 OZO Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863656 Scania Omnilink B43F 413965 34/39 route branded - Lucinda Walsall 1888 BX 09 OZP Scania K230UB YS2K4X20001863875 Scania Omnilink B43F 413583 34/39 route branded - Olivia